


wish i were

by yangscactus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Pining Kozume Kenma, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangscactus/pseuds/yangscactus
Summary: kenma kozume, biggest idiot on the planet, with the biggest crush on his bestfriend
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	wish i were

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is heavily inspired by heather by conan gray so i suggest listening to it while reading :)

kenma and kuroo walked out of the school building, their usual banter following. except today felt a little bit different, well everyday has felt a little different since kenma’s realization that he may have a huge crush on his childhood bestfriend, but today was different because he was wearing kuroo’s sweater. it wasn’t like kuroo gave it to him or anything he just asked kenma to hold it and here they are with kenma in his sweater.

“you know my sweater actually looks better on you than it does me.” kenma’s cheeks began to heat up, a smile tugging on his lips. maybe kenma’s crush isn’t so hopeless ? that was a compliment, right ? kuroo likes the way he looks ? maybe he should confess ? if anyone were to look at kenma they’d be able to see the gears turning in his head, but no one was looking at kenma, because the only person who did was looking at someone else. 

kuroo’s eyes were fixed on someone else. mina, kenma confirmed, he’d seen them talking lately, it was a new friendship for them. kenma’s only had a few conversations with her, but he’s heard from people (mostly kuroo) that she’s very sweet. kenma watched kuroo’s eyes follow her, not noticing his bestfriend right next to him. 

that was the start of kenma kozume’s downfall. 

the next day kenma and kuroo exited the building together as usual, but today mina was with them. kenma acted completely normal, she wasn’t mean in anyway, she laughed and joked with them, to an outside person they’d think all three of them had been friends for years. little would they know kenma was hiding a secret that was slowly eating him on the inside 

kuroo was always an affectionate person, he was affectionate with kenma, with his family, and with all of their friends too. kenma never minded because who was he to be mad about it, but watching kuroo wrap has arms around mina’s shoulders suddenly reminded kenma how cold the december air felt. 

kenma wanted to hate her, he really did. he wanted to hate her for taking the only person he had away from him, he wanted to hate her because kuroo liked her, but he couldn’t. she was the sweetest person ever, a literal angel from above. she offered kenma pieces of her food when they ate together, she asked kenma how his day was, she always kept kenma in their conversations too. she was also gorgeous, her hair was long and silky and she wore a small amount of makeup yet still came to school everyday looking like a model. kenma wasn’t even half as pretty.

when they reached a certain intersection mina announced that this was where they departed and thanked kenma and kuroo for walking with her. kenma almost let out a sigh of relief, finally it could just be him and kuroo, but because the universe hates him, kuroo spoke up.

“i can walk you the rest of the way !” 

“oh, you don’t want to walk with kenma ?”

“he’s a big boy he knows his way home, right kenma ?” in this situation only a bad friend would say no and kenma isn’t a bad friend.

“of course, see you guys tomorrow.” kenma said as he already started continuing his walk home when kuroo yelled after him.

“wait kenma one more thing !” he jogged back to his side and whispered in his ear, “can you bring me my sweater back ? i want to give it to mina.” he said with the goofiest smile on his face kenma’d ever seen.

“yeah.” he responded quietly because if he said it any louder kuroo would hear his voice crack. and then he quickly turned and started walking home, without looking back, trying his hardest not to cry.

when he got home he made a beeline to his room. “kenma honey is that you ?” his mom yelled from their kitchen. “yeah mom, i can’t sit and talk though i have a shit ton of homework to do.” 

“that better not be an excuse to play video games all night.” is what kenma thinks he heard her say but it was muffled by the shut of his door. he dropped his bag and crawled into bed.

he didn’t bother to take off his uniform or charge his phone, he just shuffled under the sheets and stared at his ceiling.

this whole thing is stupid he thought. how could he singlehandedly be the dumbest person on the planet ? thinking kuroo would like him back, he let out a chuckle.

he slide his hands down his face, how did he let himself get here ? why would kuroo ever like him back ? all he does is play video games. how did kuroo stay friends with him in the first place. kuroo was funny and smart and attractive, kenma didn’t deserve someone like that. he let the tears run down his face and stared at the ceiling letting his mind run wild. 

he must’ve been laying like that for awhile when he heard his door open and saw light trickle into his dark room. 

“what’s up dude, i’m her for my sweater.” of course kuroo would come into his room as he was literally going insane thinking about him.

“it’s on my love sac.” kenma pointed to the large chair across from his bed, shifting to lay on his left side so kuroo couldn’t see his tear stained face.

he heard shuffling for a few seconds and then heard it stop and guessed kuroo had left.

“you good man ?”

“yes, kuroo.” he sighed.

“you sure ?”

“yes, just go home.” he said with a sniffle, bringing his hand up to his face to wipe away his tears. with no more protest kuroo left his room. 

how dumb kenma kozume was. 

everyday after that was worse. he was distant and unresponsive. he treated kuroo like he treated everyone else. he didn’t look up from his psp when he was talked to, he didn’t talk about kuroo coming over, he didn’t talk about what game he was playing, and he didn’t talk about how his classes were going. they weren’t fighting and they weren’t going to stop being friends. he knows kuroo just thinks he’s going through something on his own. 

despite them still being friends kenma did everything in his power to avoid kuroo. he didn’t walk home with him anymore, didn’t sit with him during lunch, and when kuroo came over after school he either told him he was too tired or let kuroo in and went to sleep anyway. and that’s how they were and probably were going to be for a very long time

kenma kozume was a bad friend. because a good friend wouldn’t fall in love with their bestfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed ! find me on twitter @/kenmagods


End file.
